Teach Me What Love Is
by wweloverforever
Summary: Damien Sandow had a wife, a best friend in Cody Rhodes...Then everything changes. He loses his friend when he wins Money in the Bank and his wife in one night. Can someone new come into his life and pick up the pieces of the Intellectual Savior of the Masses?
1. Chapter 1

Looking out of the window, the rain was picking up. Droplets formed and ran down the windows of the hotel room. Damien Sandow sighed. A few hours ago he was happy. A few days ago he had EVERYTHING. He had a wife whom he thought loved him. He had a great job that he enjoyed doing. And he had a great best friend in Cody Rhodes. Everything a man could want.

Then he won Money in the Bank by pushing his best friend off the ladder and claiming the briefcase. The look on Cody's face hurt Damien to the core but he kept his game face on knowing that he had forever destroyed his friendship with his team mate. After that he called home, no one answered. That to him was more than odd. She usually answered. Damien tried again and a man picked up.

"Hello?" the gruff voice huffed.

Damien felt uneasy "Yes is Linda there?"

"Who's this?"

"Her husband"

"She's busy in the shower."

Damien became more frustrated "And just WHO are you and WHY are you with my wife."

About that time he could hear Linda in the back ground."Mitch come back to bed."

His heart dropped. His wife. His Linda. "Put her on the phone immediately"

Silence. It seemed to last forever.

Finally Linda's voice came through the other end.

"Yea?"

"Linda, what the hell is going on?"

"Damien?"

"Yes, and who pray tell is MITCH?"

"Damien calm down"

"I am calm, just tell me exactly what is going on."

Silence again. Silence seemed to speak a thousand words and with each passing second Damien's heart ached.

Damien finally lost all patience, "LINDA!?"

"Damien, Mitch is my lover. I'm in love with him. It happened suddenly and I ... well, I didn't know how to tell you."

It was Damien's turn to be silent. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat and a sickness fall over him.

Linda spoke again, "I am filing a divorce Damien. I will get a lawyer to contact you soon."

Again, Damien fell silent. What was he supposed to say? Linda had been his entire world since they met and she's betrayed him.

"I'll put your things into a storage facility and you can claim them as you need to," Linda quietly sighed, "Are you still there Damien?"

He felt like punching a wall, "I am here Linda." Why was she doing this? Had he not done EVERYTHING for her? Given her everything she wanted, everything she ever needed. Why wasn't it enough? "Why Linda? Why have you done this?"

After a brief pause, her voice pierced the last piece of his heart like a knife cutting through butter, "I fell in love, you're always gone, I needed more."

Damien's eyes closed and he sighed heavily, "Are you sure this is what you want Linda? You can't throw away a marriage, a bond over night."

"It's not over night," Linda snapped, "This has been going on for a year now and it's time to end all the secrets and lies. I want out, I want to move on, and I want a divorce."

Damien just wanted to slam down the phone. Instead he gathered himself and calmly spoke in a careful cadence, "If this is what you want, so be it."

"I will have the lawyer contact you as soon as everything is ready," Linda stated, "I don't think you should call or talk to me again except through lawyers."

"Fine by me," Damien almost spat, "Goodbye Linda." He pushed stop on his cell.

Damien held the smartphone in his hands blankly staring at the screen. He felt like throwing it but he held him composure. He was Damien Sandow, the WWE's Intellectual Savior of the Masses. He couldn't just throw and expensive smartphone like some dim witted slack jaw. He couldn't throw a temper tantrum like some common rabble. He had an image to uphold.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he stood making his way to the bathroom. Damien bent down running some warm water in the sink and splashing his face with it before drying off and returning to the empty room. He had hoped calling Linda and telling her about the Money in the Bank match would result in her celebrating with him and also offering him support after what he had done to Cody. Instead, in one night he'd lost his best friend and his wife.

There it sat on the small table, the Money in the Bank briefcase. Damien walked over and placed his right hand on it. Soon he'd cash this in and become World Heavyweight Champion. Such a trivial thing, this case. Upon winning this, his greatest dream could come true. He could cash it in ANY time and win. He dropped his hand. 2 am. He had to get some sleep.

A small chuckle escaped his lips. Sleep. How could he sleep with so much running through his mind? Walking over to the bed, Damien sat on the edge. Placing his hands in his hair and leaning his head down almost between his knees he knew he had to just push it all down and get his head together. Tomorrow night was RAW and he had an agenda.

He leaned back and pulled the covers over him switching the light out. Damien just stared up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Damien Sandow sat backstage with his head in his hands and wet from head to toe. Cody had threw his Money in the Bank briefcase into the Gulf and Damien jumped in to get it but failed to do so. Sighing heavily, Damien was disappointed in himself for not being able to do anything to retrieve his case and also at Cody for the way he acted. Totally unprofessional in Damien's opinion.

A towel came out of nowhere and was in front of his face. Damien pulled back and looked up. Marianna was standing before him offering him a rather large towel to dry off with. Marianna was someone Damien had seen around backstage many times but never spoken to or had any interactions with. He didn't truly know what her purpose was in the WWE but she was always around.

Without a word he took it and began to dry off. "You should change Mr. Sandow," Marianna commented walking toward the door. "Thank you," he whispered. She stopped. Damien Sandow had THANKED her. He never thanked anyone. He was always the one expecting praise and thanks so he could smartly reply "You're welcome" not the one who offered a "Thank you". Something was wrong. This wasn't like Sandow.

Marianne turned, still standing near the door, and looked at Damien, "You going to be alright?" Damien's eyes met hers. Was someone actually taking the time to care about his well being? No one ever cared. Cody once did when they were best friends but now...

"Cause if you need to talk or need anything," Marianne began, "All you need to do is say the word and I am more than..." "No," Damien blurted out before he had a chance to think. No one can see him in a state of weakness like this. No one. "I am fine," he stated, "Just want to get changed". Marianne nodded and with that she left.

Damien sadly looked down. She had offered kindness. Something few in this business do. What had he done? Cut her off. Refused. Too stubborn, too proud to let one person know he could be vulnerable. He shook his head. Not now. These thoughts were sidetracking him. He had to figure out what to do. The case was gone. How was he to cash in the Money in the Bank contract and become heavyweight champion now?

Changing clothes as fast as he could, Damien Sandow quickly made his way out of the locker room and to his hotel so he could rest. Tomorrow was a new day and surely then, he'd think of a way to get that contract back.

Several weeks later

Humiliated. Disgraced. This is how he felt now. Damien Sandow couldn't win. He felt empty. Having had the feud with Cody Rhodes, that was whole new level of humiliation. Summerslam was his last chance to put Cody in his place for his betrayal. He had failed. He had failed at winning against other superstars at Battleground. And now here he stood... again failing when he cashed in the new briefcase against a hurt John Cena.

Damien's dream of being the champion... gone. Just like that. It made the feud with Cody seem cheap... and left a bad taste in his mouth. All this for what? Nothing. Damien's head hung low as he avoided the gaze of other Superstars in the locker room, making his way into a dark corner so he could change and get out of here.

He changed as fast as he could. The laughs, finger pointing, and over all jests going on at his expense were only adding to this travesty. Picking up his bag, he turned to leave and ran straight into a small frame. Marianne.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sandow, I didn't mean to...", she shyly replied. Sandow looked down at the girl he had run into. She was petite and with the force he had almost knocked her down. "It's alright," he replied uninterested. She nodded, "I am sorry you lost tonight, I was hoping to see you get the one up on Cena." Damien arched his eyebrow, "Are you not a fan of the 'Cenation'?" "Absolutely not," Marianne chuckled, "It's all too over the top and in my opinion ridiculous." He smirked, "Indeed Ms..." "Marianne Chance," she quickly replied, "but my friends call me MAR, so feel free. It's just easier." He looked her up and down. Long brown hair worn in a nice ponytail, brown eyes, glasses, petite frame, well dressed, manicure, low heels... classy but not diva-ish...well, well, well, this is different, he thought. But what did she do? Dressed in that nice blouse and skirt meant she was perhaps an assistant to someone?

"What is it you do here... Ms. Chance?" "I am an assistant of sorts to major players... people who need the help cause of lots of press appearances and the like. It's not the most glamorous of jobs but I like it." "hmm," Damien had been looking for an assistant some time ago, perhaps she could do what the others could not, "I was in search of an assistant some time ago and never found someone who could measure up to the standards I set." "What standards are those, Mr. Sandow?" She was polite, this is good... so let's begin.

Damien got a devilish smirk on his face, "I ask you a series of 3 questions and you reply with the answers. If it is to my liking, I will consider you for the position of my personal assistant. Interested?" Mar was nervous. Work with Damien Sandow? That would be a dream job. Better than rushing from press conference to interview to another interview and so on with various superstars the higher up's considered to be important at the time. "I would be honored, Mr. Sandow, please proceed."

Damien smiled, she was very polite, "What composer viewed by his contemporaries as the greatest virtuoso of his time was born in Hungary in 1811?" Mar smiled, if there was anything she knew it was music, having a master in music theory, "Franz Liszt." Damien nodded, "Not bad." He was impressed, it was a hard one to start off with. Most of the time people only knew the major composers; Bach, Mozart, Beethoven... but hardly ever Liszt.

"Moving on," he cleared his throat, "What poet wrote the verses 'Oh me! Oh life! of the questions of these recurring, Of the endless trains of the faithless, of cities fill'd with the foolish." Mar stood there silent. Great, Damien thought, the one who had the most promise is... "Walt Whitman," she spoke. He froze, she had gotten it. Smart. Very smart.

"Well done... and now the final question. Let's make this more PERSONAL." Damien knew she'd fail the third. They always do. "Name 2 of my finishing moves." She looked lost for a moment. Thinking. Or perhaps just stalling because Damien knew she probably paid no attention to him when he was in the ring. "Elbow of Disdain is one," she began, "and...," she kept thinking, "I believe the other is called 'You're Welcome' if I heard Michael Cole correctly however he's known to be wrong about these things." She looked over at Sandow who was studying her carefully, "Did I get it right?"

Damien nodded to Mar slowly. He didn't want to admit it, he was impressed. She knew music, poetry, and obviously a little about him in the ring. This girl could prove to be most valuable to him. "You have answered all three questions to my satisfaction Ms. Chance. I would like to offer you the position of my assistant. But you must know i have certain standards I will hold you to." "Yes Mr. Sandow" "First off," he began to pace before her, "I require you to handle all the travel arrangements and interview schedules during the week. Make time for charities that I am involved with on said occasions. I will need you to travel with me and make sure all my daily needs are met per request. I will require you to dress professionally at all times unless I state otherwise. I expect a certain level of decorum as well. Is all of this clear?" "Yes Mr. Sandow, quite clear." "I will pay you accordingly for your services as well as all the travel expenses and meals ... which I require you to accompany me at all times when it comes to travelling and any other outings we plan." "Understood."

Damien walked up to her, cupped her chin in his hands, "You begin tomorrow Ms. Chance. 7am the Marriot room 28. Don't be late. I loathe tardiness." "Yes, Mr. Sandow, " she nodded in agreement, "Thank you". His hand was on the knob to the door, "You're Welcome". And with that he was gone leaving Marianne Chance standing there looking blankly at the door he just left through.


	3. Chapter 3

The last few months had flown by for Marianne Chance. Being Damien Sandow's personal assistant made her a very busy woman. They had to fly into the city for every Raw, rent a car, drive to a hotel, check in, get Damien into the gym for his workout, go to dinner, get things ready, go over plans for the next night on Raw, try to fit sleep in, wake up, make sure Damien had a breakfast of fruits after his morning run, make sure all of his clothes were pressed and ready, talk over the days events one more time, and head the the venue for Raw. It was non stop from day one. When Raw was over it was drive to the next city for Main Event and the Smackdown taping. After that it was either do house shows, charity, or appearances.

Damien took Marianne everywhere with him. He had grown very accustomed to her presence. She was always very efficient with what he required of her, always pleasing him. She was always professional with everything, polite and never wavering in that... Damien smiled when he thought about how hard she had worked for him. Truly going above and beyond what he had asked of her. What Damien didn't understand is why Marianne never shared anything personal about herself.

They would be returning to his home soon in Michigan due to time off for a few days. Damien was sure while they were there he could get her to open up some. A knock came at the door breaking his thoughts. 'right on time', he smirked opening the door, "Ms. Chance, on time as expected." "Mr. Sandow, good morning, sir," Marianne replied as he let her pass. She had on a black business jacket, white button up shirt underneath, a very tight but not obscenely so skirt, low heels, and her glasses. Her hair was up but a few little strands that complimented her face. Damien smirked as he closed the door. "After tonight we go back to Michigan," Marianne began, "at least for a couple of days until Monday Night Raw." "Thankfully, I won't have to dress up in a ridiculous costume and go out on Smackdown this week," he sighed as he stroked his beard a little, "What time do we leave tonight?" "It depends on what way you would rather travel by, Mr. Sandow. Shall we fly or drive?" "We will fly," he stated, sitting on the nice chair provided in the suite they had rented for the few days in Ohio.

"Very well," Marianne said and began to jot down notes in her ledger. Damien raised an eyebrow at her, "Will you be staying in Michigan with me or will you want time to return to your family." Marianne looked up suddenly and a strange look fell upon her face. He could see her lower her head as she whispered, "If you do not mind, Mr. Sandow, I shall stay and work for you through the break." "Marianne, why do you wish to remain with me and not see your family. Surely they would like to see you." She smiled sadly at him as her eyes met his, "Mr. Sandow, I have no one." "Excuse me?" Marianne cleared her throat and sat down opposite of him, folding her hands in her lap, "I have no one. No family." Damien arched an eyebrow, "Your parents?" "Died last year a few months apart from one another."

Damien could tell this was affecting her. He had never placed a hand on her for any reason but seeing the sadness in her eyes he considered putting his hand over hers. "Do you have no other family?" Marianne kept her eyes down fighting back tears, "No sir. I have aunts and uncles but they have basically told me never to call or come back around them. They got what they wanted from my parents death when they took what was left of my inheritance, now they want me to just leave them alone. " Damien's hand covered hers forcing her to look up into his eyes. What he saw broke his heart, "I am so very sorry Marianne." She nodded but her eyes filled with tears and a single one broke free. Damien raised his hand to her cheek and caught the tear. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Mr. Sandow," she spoke softly, "I hope you will allow me to continue working over the break. I really have no place to go and I'd rather keep busy with work for you..." Damien cut her off, "Marianne, you are most welcomed to come with me to Michigan." She looked relieved, "Thank you sir." "Let's get ready for Raw." "Yes Sir."

As Marianne went over the details written in her ledger, Damien listened but also processed what she had just told him. He wondered why she had never told him of this. She never spoke of any of these problems to him. Had he been so enveloped in his own affairs that he didn't even see her pain? No. Marianne was professional. She carried herself in a very business like manner. When all the plans for Raw tonight were discussed, Damien gathered his things, Marianne brought hers from her room, and they checkout of the hotel and headed to Monday Night Raw.

When they arrived at the venue Damien noticed Marianne was rather quiet. "Marianne" "Yes, Mr. Sandow?" "I am truly sorry I made you devulge such things of a personal nature." "Oh no, Mr. Sandow," Marianne sweetly smiled at him, "It's fine. I usually don't share such things so openly." "Well," Damien began, "I do hope you will consider this not just a business relationship but also a friendship." Her eyes looked down then back up to him, "Mr. Sandow, I am honored you'd consider that. But in the past I've learned never mix business with pleasure. It ends badly usually 99.9% of the time." Damien laughed hard. Marianne never had heard him laugh in such a way. Usually it was a little chuckle but this was different.

He looked at her with amusement in his eyes, "Dear girl. You and I are not NORMAL people. We are above the average status quo." Mar nodded in agreement. Damien was still smiling, "I think in our case mixing business with pleasure could be beneficial for both parties." Marianne remained silent for a while, deep in thought. "I just don't want to jeopardize my job," she whispered. Damien's hand was again taking hers, "You will not lose your job Marianne. We are adults here. We can be friends without anyone's job being put in question. Do you not agree?" "I suppose we can," Marianne concluded. "Good," Damien released her hand, "Now... we have a RAW to attend and a costume to get me into." Damien sighed and Marianne felt bad for him having to do a new character every show. Damien never complained. He always did what was expected. That's why Marianne admired him so. He would put on the costume and go all out when he hit the venue.

As Damien went to change, Marianne was deep in thought of what a friendship with Damien Sandow would mean. She was happy to know he desired such a relationship with her. Marianne knew it would be very easy to talk with him about a variety of subject. He was as intellectual outside of the WWE that he was as the Intellectual Savior of the Masses. Truly, Marianne knew, being Damien Sandow's assistant was a blessing, being his friend... a privilege.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few months, Damien Sandow had began growing more accustomed to Marianne being with him not only on the road but off the road. She had stayed with him during several breaks and they had become more than business associates, they had become friends. It was easy for them. Both were intellectually equal and had many of the same interests so there was no problem finding a vast array of subjects to discuss. Together they had attended several art shows, museums, and even a Shakespearean play. Damien had taken care not to mention Marianne's family again. It was obvious that the subject was one that would put her into a state of distress and Damien did NOT want that.

Damien smiled when he thought about the last few months. Everything about the time he spent with Marianne was memorable and pleasant. More pleasing than even he wanted to admit to himself at times. Truth be known he had a hard time separating the thin line between them. It was almost a habit that they were always together. Damien sat back in his chair as he thought about the situation. He did not want it to change. He enjoyed her company. He had become used to her in his daily life. Damien in truth had latched onto her since his divorce and loss of Cody as his best friend. She provided him with some stability. Something he needed during this time.

"Good Morning, Mr. Sandow," Marianne chimed as she entered. Damien sighed. She still insisted on calling him MR. SANDOW when he had repeatedly told her just to call him that in public, when they were in private it was always DAMIEN. "Good morning, my dear," he replied. His eyes looked over her. Her long brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a few strands that fell loose. She was in a very flattering dress that hugged her in all the right places. Damien had a thought but he quickly dismissed it, 'professional, friendly... NOT PERVERTED Sandow' he reminded himself.

Marianne sat the tray in front of him. As usual it was his favorite fruits and a newspaper, he smiled up at her, "Marianne, you know me so well." She smiled big, "Creature of habit is what you are. Once you get used to that, you're not that difficult to figure out." "Oh is that so," he teased, "Well if that is what you believe..." "Don't start," she smirked, "When you get in these kinds of moods you usually are spontaneous and it ends in chaos." "NOT TODAY IT DOESN'T," he said loudly, slapping his hands on both sides of the tray, "Since you are all dressed up already we are going out." "Out?" she questioned. "Yes, out," Damien replied as he placed a piece of mango in his mouth, "I think you and I should have a day in the sun." "Oh no," she sighed. "What?" "The sun," Marianne teased, "You might vaporize, being the recluse you often are, some rumored you to being of a vampiric nature."

Damien almost spit the mango across the room, "Vampire? Me? HA!" Marianne knew she struck a nerve there, "I am of no such origin. I am not pale. I do not drink blood. I don't MELT in sunlight nor do I sparkle like those tweeny vampires the kids go nuts over these days." Marianne's turn to laugh now. "No," Damien stated throwing a small strawberry into his mouth, "Not vampiric at all my dear." "Well now that you've established you are not of a Transylvanian decent," she smirked, "What do you wish to do if we go 'out'?" A wicked grin spread over the face of Damien Sandow, "That is for me to know and you to find out." He stood, grabbed her hand, pulling her along behind him, "Come. Adventure awaits."

Marianne noticed they were 2 miles North outside of Detroit when Damien pulled into a road off the main highway, DETROIT ZOO. "Are you serious?" she whispered. Damien cut his eyes over hoping that wasn't disappointment he heard in that whisper but instead he saw a wide eyed Marianne who looked as happy as a person could be... almost child-like. "Well, what do you think?," he began, "Up for an adventure?" Marianne beamed at Damien, "Are you kidding this is awesome. Oh Damien, THANK YOU." He smiled big, "It's just beginning dearest, let's go, we have ALL DAY to explore."

She took Damien's hand and they made their way to pay to enter. Once inside they stopped first to pay for the Giraffe encounter so they could hand feed the Giraffes later on. They played a game during their adventure spouting off little animal facts here and there. Kept their minds occupied while Marianne took pictures here and there. Damien insisted on keeping score. He had 4 and Marianne had 3. She frowned that she was down by one but Damien just smiled at his lovely assistant, "Don't pout dear, the day is still young." The next little fact and she tied him... then the next and she passed him. She was good he had to admit, though he didn't mind losing to her so much. Damien excused himself to the restroom. When he came out he looked for her but did not see her right away. A scowl developed on his face. "Damien!," he heard her voice.

When he turned her eyes were lit up, "I found them", she whispered pointing to the map. Marianne had found the TIGERS. The walk there was a little long but still, Damien enjoyed being able to sometimes briefly touch her with his hand or a small gesture. They arrived to find what Marianne had been dying to see. "Beautiful," she whispered as they looked at the stripped perfection. Damien nodded silently. Marianne was enthralled with the creatures but she turned and saw Damien also watching them with the same kind of admiration, "OK Intellectual Savior... what KIND of tigers are these... and DON'T CHEAT by looking at posters look right here." She pointed to her eyes. He starred into her eyes, "Well, they have larger paws than most of the other subspecies of tiger. Their coats look a lot more textured. Amur or Siberian tigers I would say." He looked at her. She smiled big, "You sir, are correct. My favorite of all the tiger species the Siberian or Amur tiger. The largest of the big cats." Damien walked over and placed a hand on the small of Marianne's back as she watched the tiger, "Do I get a cookie?" She smirked, "The days not over and we are tied Mr. Sandow." "Ah my dear, this game could go on all day... " "It just might."

An hour or so into their adventure and they had made their way to the Giraffe Encounter. Marianne giggled as the Giraffe's long tongue came out to grab it's prize. Damien made a face. "Oh come on Sandow," she smirked, "It's quite adorable." He huffed, "OK then Ms. Smarty Pants. Question. What are the soft fur like horns on top of the Giraffe's head called?" She turned and without missing a beat, Marianne replied, "Ossicones." "Very good," he replied. "Do I get a cookie?" "We'll work something out dearest." Playful smirks shared between them had become habit. Still, Damien couldn't help but play it over and over in his head as they made their way around the Zoo.

By the end of the day, Damien had won their little bet but only by one. He smirked, "Victory." She rolled her eyes, "Yes yes, you won." "As usual." Marianne just looked down at the map of the zoo pretending NOT to hear Damien, "mmm hmm." He watched her. She was avoiding him and it always irked him when she did this. "Marianne," he took her hand. "Yes Damien?" she looked into his eyes. Her eyes always threw him off his train of thought. Perfect eyes. "Did you have fun today?" "OH YES," she exclaimed, "I hope you did too." "Yes I did," he smirked, "You kept me very entertained... now we should find a place to eat." "Can we keep it simple Damien? I am rather wore out from all the excitement of today."

Damien smiled at her as he helped her into the car and closed the door, rushing to his side, "Whatever you want. We could order in. What about we order, pick it up, take it home with us and just have the rest of the night in?" "Sounds like Heaven." "Good then it's decided," he began driving.

* * *

**Reviews Welcomed. Please feel free to leave some. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

When they picked up their food and arrived home, Marianne excused herself to change into something more comfortable and Damien began fixing their food. He arranged it by type and smiled. The sushi looked awesome. He had placed it on the table in front of the TV so they could watch Main Event that night on the WWE Network. Marianne came in with just her shorts, I greater than u Sandow shirt, and barefoot. 'Adorable', Damien thought. "It's awesome," Marianne smiled. "What?" "Being able to come back, settle in like this, be so comfortable..." her voice faded and it made Damien look up. "Marianne?" "Sorry Damien," she sat on the edge of the couch near him, "I just got a little..." "It's OK," Damien's hand found her back and was stroking it, "I understand you know. Being alone for so long like you were. You're just happy to have something to come to like this." She nodded. "I am too," he stated, his hand found it's way to cup her chin and bring her eyes to meet his.

"I had lost everything," he sadly remembered, "I lost the one woman I thought loved me above all and my best friend. I was certain I wouldn't find any kind of friend again. But here you are. And I am thankful for it." Marianne smirked shyly, "So am I." They starred into each other's eyes for a moment until Damien broke it, "Sushi. I am famished. All that walking around." "Me too," Marianne grabbed a small little plate and loaded it with several pieces of a California Plus Roll.

They watched Main Event and ate their sushi. When they finished they both cleaned up. Usually Marianne did it but Damien wanted to help. Marianne looked at him, shocked he was actually doing this. "What?," he said turning to her, "Can't a man help out sometimes." "Yes," Marianne replied, "but I am used to doing this while you relax." "Dearest, this isn't just MY time off, it's yours too." There was that word again. At first during the day when Damien said it to her, Marianne just dismissed it as usual Damien being a little mischievous but now... 'DEAREST'... it was becoming OBVIOUS he was using it as a term of endearment.

Two could play this game, Marianne smirked, "Well since that is done, what's next darling." Damien's eyes darted right to hers and he blushed, "I..." "You did win the game earlier," she replied, "So technically anything you want to do, you could ask to do." Damien swallowed hard, 'fine time for your mind to go to a naughty place Sandow', he thought. Marianne smirked, "Well?" Damien noticed her playful smirk, 'so it's like this is it? I'm game.' and with one move he grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his arms, "Dearest you couldn't handle everything I want to do." "oh," she replied as she inched her fingers up his chest like she was walking them, "I am sure I could keep up darling."

Damien laughed and let go walking back into the room. He had to. If he didn't... he shook the thought off. He almost kissed her. ' No Damien, not now, too soon. Don't want to scare her away, lose her forever. Not now.' "Damien?", Marianne voice sounded worried. Damien looked up at her standing there, she was playing with the hem of her shirt looking like she would cry, "Marianne?" She walked across the room and into his arms. He enveloped her in a hug. Holding her as gently but as closely as he could. Savoring having her this close. She snuggled into his chest. His hands found their way into her hair and he lifted her head, "We play a dangerous game Marianne, a dangerous game."

"I know," she sighed and lifted herself onto tiptoes placing a kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight Damien." Marianne walked away and left Damien standing there. His hand found where she had kissed him on the cheek. Holding her brought something to life in him and not just his libido. Damien sighed. He wished she had not walked away. He was tempted to go to her. 'No. We have to remain professional. Friendly. Quit thinking about what YOU want Sandow and what is BEST for HER and YOU.' Damien walked solemnly to his room. He saw the light underneath her bedroom door. He stopped and starred at it.

Suddenly the door opened and Damien was faced to face with what he wanted most in the world... Marianne. "Damien," she said surprised at his presence. Their eyes never left each other. Time stood still. Before he could make a move, Marianne was in front of him. Her small hand cupping his cheek. He leaned into her touch and he kissed her palm. She smiled at him, "Damien..." "Marianne, please," his voice was shaking, "I ... I need to step away. If I don't." He stepped away from her touch, "If I don't I'll do something that will step over a line that once crossed can never be uncrossed." Marianne nodded, "I don't want to lose what we have. We work well together, and our friendship..."

Damien stepped forward again cupping her cheek, "It's important to me too dearest." Her eyes filled with tears, "I don't have anyone and this is ..." "I know," he cut her off pulling her back into his arms. He felt her sob a little into his chest, "shhh don't do that, don't cry," he pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Our friendship will NEVER go away... we will always be friends Marianne." "Promise?" Damien nodded and used his thumb to wipe away a tear, "Promise dearest." They paused for a moment and then it happened, his lips met hers. Before either could register what had happened a fire engulfed them. Kisses became more and more passionate with every moment. He held her in his arms like she was the most precious thing in the universe and she held onto him as if he was her very life.

As fast as it had started it stopped. "Oh god," she breathed, "Damien ... I ..." "Marianne..." Their eyes met yet they were still in each others arms. Damien froze. He had kissed her. What now? Would she run? Would he lose her. Marianne was fighting just as much as Damien. She was afraid he'd fire her and send her away. She'd lose not only her greatest friend but her job as well. She stood still in his arms. Frozen to the spot. Both unwilling to move.

Damien didn't have to speak before he felt Marianne's lips softly kiss his again, "Damien," she softly spoke, "We've already crossed the line." "Indeed," he found himself speaking without knowing he was, "We did." He smiled that mischievous smile Marianne loved so much, "But," she continued, "I know you. I know how you think. This is not your fault. It's mine. I teased..." "So did I," he replied. "I flirted." "So did I." Marianne pushed away and turned her back, "I am taking responsibility for this." "So am I," Damien sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Marianne, I wanted it just as much."

The both kind of smiled at one another. Marianne dropped her head. It had become silent again and it was beginning to become rather awkward. Damien had enough of it. His mind finally agreed with his heart for once and he stepped to her pulling her in and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. As the kiss ended, "I want this Marianne, I want you." Marianne swallowed hard, "I.." Damien looked into her eyes, "I know this is putting all caution to the wind, I know this is throwing out the professional relationship we have and even jeopardizing our friendship. I think what we have is strong enough to survive it Marianne. But..." Her eyes questioned his and he finally continued, "I want you to be sure. Once we do anything beyond this, there is no going back. I don't think I could let you go if I wanted to." Marianne smiled big, "Don't."

"Don't?" Damien questioned. "Don't let me go," Marianne leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. He smiled into the kiss and picked her up taking her down the hall into his bedroom.

Damien placed Marianne on his bed and kneeled before her, "Marianne, I want this..." "So do I Damien," she replied. "But," he sighed, "Tonight, I just want to hold you, kiss you, enjoy you ... I don't want to make love. I don't want to rush this." "I understand," Marianne spoke gently, "I would like that." He smiled and off came his shirt. He pulled her back up into his arms kissing her deeply.

Damien broke the kiss and pulled her toward the bed he gently pushed her down as he kissed her never breaking contact between them. She pulled him down on top of her and they continued their kissing. It felt nice for both of them to have this kind of connection. Damien rolled off and pulled her to his chest as he stroked her hair and smiled, "Marianne, you still owe me from our game." "I do", she said breathlessly, "What do you want darling?" Damien smiled, "I want you, I want you to be here next to me when I wake up and I want to be holding you all night." Marianne smiled. "Is that too much?", he asked. She cupped his cheek and leaned up kissing him softly, tenderly on his lips, "No darling, It's just right."

* * *

**Reviews always welcome.**


End file.
